Su papi
by lady blue vampire
Summary: mi primer fic / one shot sobre Nessie y Edward, pasa y descubrelo
1. Chapter 1

Había ido a ver a Charlie con Nessie y Jake ya que Edward había acompañado a Jasper y Alice a comprar cosas para hacer una celebración de cumpleaños para Carlisle (en realidad Edward iba más para ayudar a Jasper a controlar a Alice con las compras ya que ella se altera un poco y tiene la 'necesidad' de comprarlo todo).

Cuando llegamos Charlie estaba como de costumbre esperándonos en la puerta con una enorme sonrisa. Renesmee se bajo rápidamente del Volvo y fue corriendo (en velocidad humana) hasta los brazos de su abuelo con una gran sonrisa.

- cariño, mírate, ¡que hermosa y alta estas! Que largo esta tu cabello.

Renesmee solo le sonreía, nunca hablaba delante de Charlie, pero a él no la molestaba. La cargo en sus brazos, mientras Jake y yo nos acercábamos a ellos. Jake sintió el olor de la comida Sue y se apresuró, dándole una palmada en el brazo a Charlie y saludándolo con un alegre 'hey abue Charlie' y entro a la casa rápidamente dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- hola papá, ¿Cómo va todo?

- excelente Bells, ¿oye y Ed?

Últimamente la relación entre papá y mi esposo había mejorado bastante, en parte porque Nessie no le gustaba separarse mucho de él, sobre todo después delo acontecido con los Volturis, le gustaba estar lo más cerca de todos en lo posible, pero sobre todo de Edward ya que el siempre le infundía mucha seguridad, Edward decía que ella lo veía como un gran protector, que mientras nosotras estuviéramos con él no nos pasaría nada, y bueno, también, porque mi esposo era tan encantador que era poco probable que alguien pudiera estar molesto con él por mucho tiempo.

- está con Jasper tratando de controlar las compras que realiza Alice para el cumpleaños de Carlisle

- jajaja, no imagino que sea tan difícil, Ed y Jasper son muy grandes en comparación con Alice, seguro la controlaran muy bien, además Alice es muy sensata

- jajjaa papá eso lo dices porque nunca la has visto de compras.

Entramos a la casa y Nessie se fue al televisor a ver una película con Charlie, mientras yo me quede charlando con Jake y Sue en la cocina sobre cómo iban las cosas en la reserva.

Tras un par de horas escuche la respiración acompasada de mi hija, fui a verla y estaba dormida entre los brazos de Charlie.

- Creo que estaba un poco cansada- dijo mi padre en tono bajo

- sí, estos últimos días se ha quedado hasta tarde jugando con Rose y Alice que le regalaron una casa de muñecas enorme y se la pasan ahí horas y horas, no entiendo como no se aburren

Charlie la acomodo más en el sillón y se fue a la cocina conmigo listo para comer.

Tras media hora de reírnos sobre los comentarios ridículos de Jake y escuchar los comentarios de los partidos Nessie empezó a llorar, de una manera triste, desgarradora.

Me dirigí a ella a velocidad inhumana, sin preocuparme por nada, solo por mi hija, Jake estaba en menos de un segundo tras de mi

- amor, cariño ¿qué pasa?- trataba de que Nessie me tocara para que me mostrara lo que le ocurría, pero ella solo gimoteaba, movía sus bracitos rápidamente. Por su rostro corrían gruesas lágrimas y su llanto tenue nos desgarró a todos

- quiero a mi papá, mami quiero a mi papi, ahora- balbuceaba entre llanto y llanto

No me demore ni un segundo en sacar mi celular que estaba en mi bolsillo y rápidamente marque el número de Edward que contesto inmediatamente

- amor, ¿qué pasa?- pregunto con su voz aterciopelada, con un deje de preocupación

- Nessie te necesita, rápido, estamos donde Charlie

- voy para allá, las amo- me dijo, y corto.

Levante la vista y ahí me di cuenta de que habíamos hablado entre susurros demasiado rápidos para humanos, pero en ese momento no me importo, solo quería averiguar qué rayos era lo que le pasaba a mi hija

- Ness, cálmate, Edward ya estará aquí- trataba de calmarla Jacob, pero Nessie lo ignoraba y seguía llorando, Charlie le miraba con cara descompuesta, era la primera vez que la veía llorar, era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar también, y sobre todo, escuchar los llantos de Nessie, era como ver llorar a un ángel

Estábamos Charlie, Jacob, yo y hasta Sue tratando de consolar a Nessie que estaba entre mis brazos llorando desconsoladamente, nunca la había visto tan triste ni tan desconsolada y eso me estaba alterando demasiado, y luego de unos 5 minutos escuché el ruido de un auto dando la vuelta a la esquina a una velocidad increíble, y en segundo Edward estaba en la puerta.

- Renesmee, ¿qué pasa? – le pregunto con evidente preocupación en sus ojos y en su voz se reflejaba la ansiedad y la confusión.

Nessie se soltó de mis brazos y corrió hasta Edward mientras seguía llorando

- papi, papi- gimoteaba y en segundos estuvo en los brazos de Edward que la estrecho contra su cuerpo, se quedaron mirando a los ojos durante unos segundos que a mí me parecieron una eternidad, hasta que Edward le sonrió

- cariño, solo era una película, sabes que a mí no puede pasarme nada de eso, tu sabes que estaré siempre contigo ¿cierto?- le dijo tranquilamente Edward aun sonriéndole y mirándola a los ojos, era un momento tan intimo entre los dos que nadie quiso interrumpirlos, ni preguntarles nada. Edward limpio sus lagrimas suavemente con el dorso de su mano y le dio un beso en la mano.

- papi te amo, mucho, mucho – le dijo Renesmee y lo abrazo. Así estuvieron por unos segundos, entonces Edward me miro y me sonrió

- está todo bien, solo tuvo una pesadilla- camino hasta a mí con Nessie en sus brazos, ella estaba fuertemente agarrada a su cuello, con su cabeza recostada en su hombro y con una tenue sonrisa es su rostro y sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos levemente rojos por haber llorado. Edward llego hasta mí y me beso delicadamente en los labios. Se dio vuelta y se dirigió hasta Charlie aun con una sonrisa en su perfecto rostro

- Charlie, lo siento mucho, pero creo que acabo de romper todas las reglas del tráfico al venir acá, creo que rompí un nuevo record en el porche de Alice.

Charlie lo miro sonriente solamente, era la primera vez que actuábamos como vampiros delante de él, probablemente aun estaba en shock tratando de reordenar sus pensamientos. Quise distraerlos un poco

- Edward, que le pasaba a Renesmee, de verdad estaba muy mal

- vio el Rey León con Charlie, solo estaba preocupada de que pudiera pasarme algo como a Mufasa. Es normal amor – dijo Edward cuando me vio con la confusión reflejada en mi cara – está en una edad donde comienzan los miedos e inseguridades, es normal que comience a tener pesadillas y esas cosas.

En ese instante no me importó, tenia el mejor esposo del mundo, una hija hermosa y sana, una familia de vampiros realmente genial y podía estar con mi padre y mi mejor amigo, todo era realmente perfecto, y aunque Renesmee sintiera miedo, tenía a mí y a su padre siempre dispuestos a protegerla ante todo.


	2. Chapter 2

Eran como las 4 de la madrugada, con Edward habíamos estado haciendo el amor muchas veces, de que acostamos a Nessie a las 9 de la noche. Ahora, yo estaba recostada en su pecho, con nuestras piernas entrelazadas, mientras mi esposo me acariciaba el cabello.

Solo se escuchaba el susurrar del viento y la tenue respiración de Edward y mía, hasta que unos suaves pasitos se escucharon por el pasillo. Mi esposo levanto la cabeza de la almohada.

-Nessie tuvo una pesadilla y está un poco asustada, ponte un pijama o algo- susurro mientras se levantaba y besaba mi cabeza. Se coloco sus bóxers, unos pantaloncillos de algodón y una polera en un mínimo de segundos y se dirigía a abrir la puerta a nuestra pequeña.

Me coloque mi pijama que consistía en una camisa de dormir celeste y que me llegaba por encima de las rodillas (era el más recatado de los que Alice me había comprado) y los espere junto a la cama.

Se escucho como se abría la puerta y sentí su aroma dulzón entrar a nuestra habitación, su corazoncito golpeteaba fuerte y rápidamente.

-papito…-dijo en una especie de sollozo y salto a sus brazos, Edward la tomo en brazos al instante y la abrazo, mientras la acunaba. Se dirigió hacia mí y me la entrego.

Reneesme se abrazo a mí con fuerza mientras yo nos metía a la cama.

- tranquila mi niña, no pasará nada- le dije mientras nos acomodaba en las sabanas. Edward se acostó rápidamente a nuestro lado y nos abrazo a ambas, como siempre lo hacía. Nuestra hija se acomodo entre los 2 y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su papá mientras este le empezaba a tararear su nana.

Los mire y me llene de recuerdos

*Flash Back*

Yo había despertado hace 2 días y todo mi tiempo lo pasaba con mi hija y mi esposo, era increíble tener estas dos personas y amarlas tanto.

Últimamente nuestra pequeña nos estaba dando problemas, no quería dormir. Rose, con la que antes siempre dormía lo había intentado, Esme también, pero no había caso. Ella no quería dormir porque nosotros no lo hacíamos, y no entendía porque ella tenía que hacerlo, creía que se perdía la diversión (que eran mis peleas con Emmett y a Edward tocándole el piano, Esme trabajando en el jardín, Jacob jugando con ella, Rose y Alice jugando a las muñecas y vistiéndola y yo, leyéndole algún libro).

Estábamos Reneesme, Jasper y yo en la sala, yo repasando todos nuestros intentos para hacerla dormir y me di cuenta de algo, el que nunca lo había intentado era Edward. Hasta Emmett lo había hecho (lo que solo logro despertarla más), Carlisle casi lo logra y Jasper era el único que se podía adjudicar el triunfo aunque Reneesme solo durmió 20 minutos.

- Te sientes muy confusa- me dijo Jasper tras unos minutos de silencio

- ¿Te has dado cuenta que Edward casi nunca toma a Reneesme? Siempre es otra persona la que la tiene, el se limita a abrazarnos a las 2, pero pocas veces esta solo con ella

- Bella, no te puedo decir lo que piensa, pero si lo que siente. El ama a Nessie, perdón, Reneesme, pero debes entenderlo…se siente muy nervioso cuando esta con ella, para los hombres es muy difícil estar con bebes, son tan pequeños, tan frágiles…tan ''rompibles'', a eso súmale la culpabilidad que él siente por haber pensado en matarla, siente que él no se merece tener siquiera un poco de atención o cariño de parte de ella. Nosotros con Emmett y Carlisle si nos acercamos a ella pero también nos cuenta, las mujeres vienen con el sentido materno incorporado, pero los hombres no, y Edward definitivamente con lo protector y exagerado que es seguramente piensa que la va a romper si la toca. Pero esta pequeña- miro a Reneesme y le acaricio la mejilla- siente una gran admiración por él, y se siente a salvo solo cuando esta el cerca de ella.

Me quede meditando lo que me decía Jasper, el tenia la razón. Es cosa de notar cómo se comportaba Charlie conmigo, sé que me quiere pero es notoriamente menos cariñoso que René.

Eran alrededor de las 12 de la noche y de nuevo estabamos batallando con Reneesme para que durmiera. Decidí que era el momento de hacer algo al respecto.

Me acerque a Edward con nuestra pequeña en brazos y se la pase.

- tú eres aquí, el único que tiene experiencia en hacer dormir a personas, bueno solo a mí, creo que a ti te puede resultar.

La tomo en sus brazos delicadamente y con una leve mueca. En cuanto lo hizo Reneesme acerco su manita a su cara para mostrarle algo, aunque probablemente el ya lo había visto.

Edward la acomodo en sus brazos y se sentó en el sillón que daba al ventanal y coloco a Reneesme sobre su pecho mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio observando la escena, se veían realmente adorables, mientras Edward acariciaba sus rizos nuestra pequeña le acariciaba el pecho, como si ella también quisiera reconfortarlo.

Al poco rato Reneesme estaba durmiendo, y desde ese día solo se duerme con Edward, mientras él la sostiene en sus brazos y la tiene apoyada contra su pecho

*fin Flash Back*

- Ya se durmió mi amor, había soñado de nuevo con la venida de los Volturis

Lo mire y le sonreí, definitivamente tenia el mejor esposo y papa del mundo.

Me acerque a él y lo bese en los labios

- tranquilo, ella sabe que estando tu con nosotras nunca nos pasara nada.


	3. Chapter 3

-¡NO! ¡No, no y no!

Corría riendo Nessie en la habitación. Yo estaba totalmente divertida con la situación, Alice persiguiendo a Nessie, que iba en sus calzones y la parte superior del pijama huyendo de su tía que trataba de vestirla (en realidad de hacer un desfile con ella). Tan entretenida y absorta estaba en lo divertido de la escena que no note que Edward había entrado hasta que sentí su olor demasiado cerca, me di vuelta y el estaba en la puerta, con una enorme sonrisa, desvió su mirada hacia mí, se acerco veloz como un rayo y me beso lentamente en los labios. Se separo aun sonriendo y rápidamente atrapo a Reneesme.

- Si no te vistes no podremos salir- le anuncio mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a nuestra hija y le besaba la frente.

- ¡papi!, es que tía Ali me quiere probar mucha ropa y yo no quiero- dijo haciendo un puchero, a lo que Edward le sonrió más, Nessie coloco su pequeña mano en la cara de él.

- está bien mi bebe- le contesto tras unos segundos de ver los pensamientos de nuestra hija, luego la dejo en el suelo, a lo que ella corrió hacia el armario.

- ¡no puedo creerlo Edward! Como permites que tu hija, que aunque aparente 4 años y su mente sea superior, solo tiene 9 meses ¡se vista sola! Menos siendo hija de Bella.

No pude más que hacer una mueca, mientras Edward soltaba una carcajada. Alice me miro tratando de darme una sonrisa de disculpa, cuando iba a hablar salió Nessie. Alice y yo quedamos con la boca abierta.

Corrió hacia Edward y el la tomo en brazos y le beso la mejilla. Con Alice nos miramos, definitivamente Reneesme había heredado el buen gusto de su padre y había adquirido ciertos rasgos de Alice y Rosalie en cuanto a la moda.

Se había puesto un vestidito rosado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, era muy sencillo pero tenía bordados de un rosa más oscuro, unas medias blancas, zapatillas converse rosadas y una chaquetita con pelos en el gorro de color blanco, su cabello rizado color bronce caía suelto por su espalda. Se veía realmente hermosa, parecían un par de ángeles, porque Edward también se veía magnifico en sus jeans claros, su polerón azul y su chaqueta de cuero negra. Los dos me miraron al mismo tiempo, con la sonrisa torcida (Reneesme no solo había heredado el parecido, sino que también muchos gestos y expresiones de su padre).

- mami vamos – me tendió la mano desde los brazos de su papa y en cuanto tome su mano ella la unió con la Edward a lo que nos miramos y nos besamos levemente mientras sonreíamos y nos fuimos dejando a Alice sola y aun sorprendida en nuestra habitación en la casa-mansión Cullen.

Nos subimos a la camioneta Range Rover que se había comprado Edward porque según él era más familiar, Nessie iba conmigo adelante porque los asientos son más amplios y se dispuso a escoger la música, mientras Edward arrancaba, enviándole pequeños vistazos a nuestra hija.

Luego de una hora de conducción rápida llegamos a Seattle. Edward aparco en el Centro Comercial, me tomo de la mano y fuimos hacían la entrada mientras Nessie avanzaba delante de nosotros.

- nunca imagine que algún día iba a estar haciendo esto- dijo Edward con una enorme sonrisa mientras entrabamos a una gran librería siguiendo a nuestra pequeña.

Si, íbamos a comprarle materiales, porque estaba obsesionada con Art Attack y se quejaba que en casa no tenía nada para hacer lo que veía en el programa, la ultima vez trato de imitar a Neil* y en patio hizo una figura hermosa de una rosa con los cd's de juegos del play Station lo que logro un gran berrinche de Emmett.

Le sonreí a mi esposo, mientras tomábamos una especie de carrito para echar las cosas que Nessie necesitase, se vería demasiado raro si lo cargábamos todo. Me di cuenta como las chicas que atendían el local observaban a MI marido, que miraba embobado a Nessie que analizaba cual block de dibujo debía escoger, apreté su mano y cuando se volteo para ver que quería me lance sobre sus labios y le di un beso muy poco casto, el me respondió gustoso, solo salimos de nuestra batalla de lenguas con el llamado de Nessie.

-¡mama! ¡Papá! – estaba bastante lejos de nosotros y había echado una cantidad considerable de materiales al carrito. Edward me miro y me sonrió, en sus ojos se notaba el orgullo y la felicidad.

- vamos mi vida, nuestra princesa nos espera.

Apretó mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia ella.

Decidí agregarle otro capítulo, quizás si me llega la inspiración necesaria agregue más, si es que la universidad me da el tiempo.

Fotos en mi perfil!!!

* Neil es el sujeto que le dan atacasos artísticos y con cualquier objeto hace excelentes dibujos


	4. Chapter 4

Edward y Rennesme reían a carcajadas y estaban cubiertos de harina.

Iba a venir la manada como invitados al cumpleaños de Emmett, así que Edward se ofrecio a cocinarles y Rennesme de inmediato quiso ayudarlo. Sin embargo se habían dedicado a jugar con los ingredientes y al final habían convertido la cocina en un desastre y estaban convertidos en ingredientes andantes.

- Tendrán que pasar horas en el baño para tratar de quitarse eso – dije mirándolos y ellos dejaron de jugar.

- Si pero mami, hicimos muchos pastelitos – Rennesme sonrió y señalo el horno.

- Creo que de todas formas la manada quedará con hambre – añadió Edward – pero ya no nos quedan ingredientes.

- Claro, los tienen sobre la ropa.

Volvieron a estallar en risas y en segundos estaban ambos abrazándome dejándome cubierta de harina a mi también, y a pesar de mis reflejos vampíricos no pude huir. Me encantaba estar, abrazada por los dos amores de mi vida mientras reíamos felices y relajados.

- ¡Vaya! Que hermosa que esta mi cocina – dijo Esme entrando y mirándonos divertida.

Rennesme corrió de inmediato a ella estirando su manito.

- Les está mostrando todo lo que hemos hecho – me aclaro mi esposo mientras besaba mi mejilla – A Esme le parece muy tierno.

- De todas formas no te libraras de limpiar este desastre, cariño – añadió rápidamente Esme.

- Si mamá – dijo resignado, Edward.

- Yo te ayudare a limpiar, papi.

Suspire, ya veía venir el desastre que harían limpiando. Edward definitivamente era el mejor compañero de juegos que podía tener nuestra hija, ya que nunca le negaría nada y ella lo tenia bien claro.

- Claro cariño – dijo tomándola en brazos y besando su frente.

- Y después tocamos piano – dijo sujetando la cara de él con ambas manitos y mirándolo a los ojos.

- Todo lo que tú quieras, princesa.

**N/A: Espero hoy tengan una excelente noche y comiencen un buen año. Recuerden pasar por mis otras historias, que son más largas. Recomiendo "Recuerdos de Niñez" que ya está terminada. Las imágenes de mis fics se encuentran en mi blog ladybluevampire . blogspot . com =)**


End file.
